The present invention relates to roof window panel and visor structures for utility vehicles. Particularly, the invention relates to a tractor cab roof having a selective multi-position visor in combination with an overhead multi-position window panel.
Enclosed operator stations or xe2x80x9ccabsxe2x80x9d for utility vehicles, having an overhead multi-position transparent window panel are known. Typically, the window panel allows the operator to observe vehicle functions such as elevated loader or hoisting operations. Additionally, the window panel can be partially opened or removed to provide improved cab ventilation. Some known cabs provide an open hole in the cab roof, covered by an opaque panel. The opaque panel is hinged, providing a two-position protective covering. The panel is hinged on a side toward a front of the cab and opens toward the rear of the cab, offering no overhead viewing for loader operations.
Cabs equipped with overhead transparent window panels have increased sun loads placed within the operator station. Additionally, an open or partially opened window panel affords little or no protection to the operator while operating in adverse conditions, e.g. cold, rain, snow.
The present inventors have recognized the desirability to provide an operator station or cab having a roof with a window opening, covered by a transparent window panel and protected by an openable hinged roof panel for maximum roof utility and operator comfort. The present inventors have recognized the desirability to provide a roof window system that allows operator viewing of front overhead operations.
The present invention provides a multi-position hinged roof panel or xe2x80x9cvisorxe2x80x9d and a multi-position window panel beneath the multi-position roof panel. Advantageously, as viewed from the operator""s seat, the overhead window panel is placed in an opening in a cab roof coinciding with the line-of-sight of a raised loader bucket. The hinged roof panel overlies the window panel. The window panel shares a common hinge axis with the hinged roof panel. The common axis allows the window panel to function dependently or independently of the visor, providing the operator with a choice of various options.
An operable, multi-position latch, accessible from within the cab, integrates the visor and the panel into a single entity for movement, when the latch is placed in one position. When the latch is placed in another position, the latch allows the window panel to partially open or close independently of the visor. For example, in weather situations such as rain, the operator can unlatch the window panel from the visor, and using the latch selectively, can position the window panel for optimum protection and/or ventilation.
The visor is supported by gas struts to facilitate rotation about the hinge axis while limiting a maximum open position of the visor. The visor serves as a shield with respect to the window panel. When closed, the visor provides maximum weather protection to the operator. When the visor is open, an extruded raised gutter around the perimeter of the window opening provides weather protection to the operator. If the operator desires to have a completely open roof panel, the latch is rotated to a position which latches the window panel with the visor. The struts assist with opening the window panel to a full visor opened position. Depending on the position of the utility vehicle, even when raised the visor provides protection from the sun and some protection from precipitation.
An alternate embodiment of the visor provides lights along the front face. If operating the raised loader in an environment void of adequate lighting, the visor can be released to direct lighting toward the operation at hand.
The present invention provides an aesthetically pleasing visor which blends with the vehicle cab roof. The invention provides the operator with various selectable positions of the visor and the window panel, selectable for maximum operator comfort. The present invention minimizes sun load within the operator""s station. The visor of the invention provides some protective cover for open roof/open window panel while operating in adverse weather conditions. The visor allows a manual operation for reduced cost compared to power roofs. The visor can also be equipped to provide directional lighting for overhead operation.
Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the embodiments thereof, from the claims and from the accompanying drawings.